


It’s not a big deal, I promise (it is)

by strawberryseed123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Poor Armin Arlert, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryseed123/pseuds/strawberryseed123
Summary: Armin finally gets the comfort he needed after getting assaulted by the Military police man. (dressed as Historia)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	It’s not a big deal, I promise (it is)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a warning there are mentions of sexual assault, but not described super explicitly. A lot of comfort for our baby Armin :(

~~~~~~~~

Eren had beed so focused on the mission that the idea of having Jean and Armin disguise themselves as himself and Historia barely crossed his mind and a bad one.

————

Eren POV

————

When Jean and Armin returned, obviously having done a great job, Eren  immediately  knew that something was off with his best friend.He saw the way Armin flinched when Connie touched his shoulder, laughing about something Eren couldn’t care less about.He noticed the slight quivering of Armin’s bottom lip, and the obvious _shame_ radiating off of him.However, what annoyed him the most was the fact that the only other scout who seemed to give a damn about the boy was Jean.

Eren was too far away and too distracted to hear their exact conversation, but Jean at least seemed worried.Sasha and Connie were laughing about something, and Eren’s gut told him they were laughing at Armin.That was the moment Eren felt something within him snap, and he knew he had to get his best friend away from the crowd and talk to him.He had no idea what happened or if Armin would even  want  to talk.

He just knew in his heart that there was something  very very _wrong_ and he needed to do something about it.

————

Armin POV

————

Armin felt as if the crowd around him was suffocating him.He took a deep breath, and then another.Oxygen was clearly making it’s way into his body, so why did he feel so lightheaded?He hadn’t even told his friends the full story.

They asked, and he merely responded with, “The guy who tied me up got a little touchy...haha.” Jean was the only one who witnessed it, and even he looked away for the majority of the time.Sasha and Connie were snickering like it was some sort of joke, and everyone else was just kind of staring.

Was he overreacting?Armin knew he wasn’t weak, and he wasn’t a girl.Not that being a girl makes you weak of course!But the man touching his chest didn’t  exactly  violate him the same as he would a girl.Maybe Armin was really just tired.Yeah, he was shaking out of fatigue. _Flinching_ out of fatigue.The shame and guilt he felt deep within were surely due to his lack of sleep.

He attempted a smile, trying even harder to hide his pathetic inner feelings.All it was was an uncomfortable experience.He thought to himself that he should be laughing it off.Anyone else would - if it had been Jean, or even Connie, they would have been joking and laughing, wouldn’t they?Armin tried so hard to find humor in the situation, so as to lessen the discomfort and squeezing anxiety he felt.

He only realized he had spaced out when he felt a tap on his shoulder.Flinching hard, Armin turned to see Eren looking at him with an unreadable expression.He tilted his head as if to say  follow me .Armin, grateful for any opportunity to step away, stood up and followed Eren down the hall.

The two boys entered Eren’s temporary bedroom.Closing the door gently, Eren turned toward Armin.The look in his eyes was a mix of worry and curiosity.Armin felt his heart begin to pound in his chest under the stare of his best friend.What if Eren thought he was a wimp?

Eren stepped closer, until Armin had to look up slightly to see his eyes.

“Armin-“ Eren began, speech cutting off as he appeared to be searching for words to say.With a sigh, he tried again.

“Are you okay?Armin?I can tell that something is wrong, I can always tell with you.”

These words were what did it.These words set off the lump in Armin’s throat as he let out a choked sob.Eren quiety gasped and immediately made to wrap his arms around his best friends.When Armin flinched at the touch, Eren jerked away as if he was burnt.

“Armin!Did I hurt you?What happened!?Please talk to me, Armin,” Eren _pleaded_.Armin, letting out another sob, leaned forward to bury his face into his best friend’s shoulder.With this, the flood gates were open.They were open and Armin knew they would be impossible to close.He let out another cry as Eren wrapped his arms around him once again.

“Please tell me what’s going on, Armin!Please tell me, I want to help.I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

Armin took in a shaky breath.

“It’s-it’s nothing Eren.I am f-fine, just tired,” Armin spoke through sobs.

Eren placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed Armin back to look directly in his face.

“Armin.I know when you are lying to me,” Eren said with a look of concern and watery eyes.Now Armin had gone and done it.He had lied to his best friend, made him worry, and even made him cry.He was the _worst_ person in the world right then.With a shaky breath, Armin opened his mouth to speak.When nothing came out, he tried again.

“The-the man who tied me up.H-he...well, he thought I was Historia, and I guess this man must really have a thing for her...” Armin sniffed, looking down.Eren, looking _increasingly_ more concerned, gave Armin’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

“H-he just started  _touching_ me and he wouldn’t stop.He had his hands wrapped around my stomach a-and all over my chest, _rubbing_ me.”Armin let out another broken sob and continued.

“He said he wanted to hear me.Hear me  _moan_ for him .I-it took everything in me to keep quiet, and the-the tears in my eyes just wouldn’t _stop_ , no matter how hard I tried.He said he wanted to hear my pretty little voice.”

Armin finally built up the courage to look up at his friend.Eren’s expression was an amalgamation of shock, hurt, and  anger. Armin began to cry more intensely, thinking the anger was directed at him.

“I know th-that I’m overreacting!I’m a guy, it’s not like I have anything on my chest for him to touch.I have b-been trying to laugh it off and I just  can’t. No matter how hard I try, this horrible feeling just _won’t leave me_.” Armin looked at Eren with pleading eyes, as if beggin for forgiveness.Eren squeezed his best friend’s shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

“Armin.It doesn’t matter if you are a guy, girl, whatever.That man could have just touched your  _arm_ , and I would have still been furious.It is the intent of the touch that matters.” Eren paused, as if thinking for a minute.

“...and even though you are a guy, you still have like...nipples.” Arming looked away, blushing hard in embarrassment.

“Look at me!I’m being serious!” Eren insisted.

“Armin.I care about you so much, even _I_ can’t believe it sometimes.I can’t believe that some  _ scum _ like that would even think about touching  my  Armin.” Eren looked to the side as he muttered the last part.He looked into Armin’s eyes once more, and his watery eyes had gotten much worse.

Before Armin could speak, he was being crushed into a hug.He wrapped his arms around Eren’s middle, desperate for comfort.Armin could no longer hold back his sobs as he felt Eren rubbing his back so gently and lovingly.Armin leaned forward, pushing Eren to sit on his bed, with Armin sitting sideways in his lap.In any other circumstance, Armin might’ve laughed at the silly position they were in.However, all he could do was desperately clench Eren’s shirt in his hands as he choked on never-ending sobs.

“It’s okay Armin, everything is going to be okay.I’m here.I’m right here for you, and I will make sure you are safe,” Eren whispered into Armin’s blond hair.

Suddenly, Armin felt a chaste kiss placed on the crown of his head.He felt Eren hesitate, as if waiting for Armin to push him away.Instead, Armin pressed his face harder into Eren’s chest, loosening his death-grip on the boy’s shirt.The kiss transformed into hundreds of little kisses on his head, cheek, and hands.Reassurances were muttered between kisses, making Armin feel safer and more relaxed in Eren’s arms every second.He sighed, releasing his grip on Eren’s shirt.

The boy stopped the shower of kisses to look him in his ocean blue eyes.Their faces were so close that Armin could feel Eren’s breath on his nose.

“I’m so sorry Armin, did I make you uncomfortable..? I’ll stop if I did! I’ll stop right now-mmfph,” Eren was cut off by the feel of soft lips pressing into his.

Armin had squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Eren to kiss back.He pulled away, worried that he had done something terrible, but was met a second later with lips against his.

_This is right_ , Armin thought as they kissed, the butterflies in his stomach leaping.He pulled away, a small smile pulling at his lips.They made eye contact and no words were needed.Shifting on the bed, Eren laid down and pulled Armin next to him.Arming felt so safe and warm curled up against Eren’s chest.He fell asleep so shortly after.

————

Eren POV

————

Running his hands through the sleepy boy’s soft blond hair, Eren for once felt that everything was right in his world.He knew that this was exactly where he was meant to be.Eren was still horrified at what  that man had done to his baby, but he was so happy that Armin had felt comfortable to tell him.He made a promise to himself to never, _ever_ let this happen again.

Pressing another kiss to the top of Armin’s head, Eren sighed.He wished he could freeze time, and just live in this moment forever.He soon fell asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~

fin


End file.
